Attack On Yusuke
by Kurama Fangirl
Summary: Crossover InuxYYHxOC Naraku is out to get Yusuke! Hihana (OC) tells Yusuke and gang about this, then gets some people to help! Chap 2 up!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. On the other hand, I do own Hihana. Buwa ha ha ha ha ha.  
  
A/N: This has to be my most original plot, besides my YYH/HP crossover. ^-^ Anyway, I just created Hihana and needed to put her into a fic. You are reading the result.  
  
A young woman looking to be in her mid 20s sat on the floor in the middle of five, burning black candles. The residents of her town had always called her a witch, a demon, or another evil being. They never knew how right they were.  
  
"Hi, Shokubutsu, Kami, Rei. Inoru no anata desu." The woman chanted as she sat, long slender legs bent under themselves. Her light purple eyes were shut. Not that it was necessary for her to see anything; there was nothing in the wooden room except her and the candles. Her ebony hair was pulled back into a bun. If there were light in the room, one might have seen small red colored spots in her hair.  
  
As she continued to chant, a small portal opened in front of her. She continued to chant as she stood, eyes still closed, and walked forward towards the portal. Her graceful step faltered once she was inside, and the portal disappeared.  
  
As Yusuke walked toward his school, he popped a candy into his mouth. He hadn't gone to school in two weeks, and decided it was time to check up on things. He reached his arms back behind himself and supported his head as he walked. A deep rumbling and quick crash in a nearby ally made him change his direction slightly.  
  
As he walked past the ally way, Yusuke saw a young woman standing there. Nothing wrong, she was facing away from him, head bent as she wiped off her deep red dress. As she turned, Yusuke noticed a black pattern all over the dress. Okay, nothing strange about that.  
  
However, as he began to walk away, he noticed something that was a bit strange. She had ears. And they weren't normal ears; they were a bit like what Yusuke had seen when Kurama had turned into Yoko. But they were more catlike, in his opinion.  
  
It was then that he noticed that he was staring, and that the woman was walking towards him. He smiled briefly, but she didn't seem to notice. But right after she walked past him, she turned and stared.  
  
"Um. hi. Sorry for bothering you." Yusuke muttered and began to walk again. But she ran up, took hold of his shoulder, and made him turn. "What do you want?" He asked. Not that he cared, but he was late for school.  
  
"Take me to school with you, Yusuke." She said, smiling calmly at him. Yusuke rotated his shoulder to get rid of her hand and took a step backwards.  
  
"First, how do you know my name and are you a demon. Second, why would you want to go to school at your age? One hand went into his pocket, where the communicator Botan had given him was stored. He flipped it open and turned down the volume [don't ask me how] so that Botan or Koenma would hear what this girl had to say. Better safe than sorry.  
  
Yusuke was prepared for a giant to roar and come out or something, but all he got was the girl giggling. "Yusuke! You're so silly. Just listen to what I say and do as I tell you." She suddenly turned her eyes on Yusuke, staring deeply into his. Some of Yusuke fierceness left him and he nodded calmly. Taking the communicator out of his pocket, he handed it to her. She closed it and left it in a trash can nearby.  
  
Then the two continued down the street towards Yusuke's school.  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko jumped out onto the roof of the school. It was passing time and, although he had shown up for school, Yusuke was nowhere to be found. She turned her head to see him sitting next to a much older woman.  
  
At the sound of his name, Yusuke had sat straight up and looked over to Keiko. "Hey Keiko! How you been?" Keiko had a puzzled look on her face as she stepped over to Yusuke and the woman.  
  
"Yusuke, who is this?" she asked quietly. But it wasn't quiet enough. The woman stood and walked over. Bowing low, her voice flowed towards Keiko's ears.  
  
"Hello Keiko. I'm Hihana. Nice to finally meet you!" she stood up straight, a huge grin on her face. She began to hug Keiko, who with an even more confused look on her face was silent.  
  
"Oh so that's your name. I forgot to ask that. How did we get here anyway?" Yusuke suddenly seemed to finally have retrieved his brain. [Something Kuwabara needs to do!] He stood up quickly and ran over to Keiko. "Get off her you demon!" Standing in front of Keiko, who was still VERY confused, he pointed his finger at Hihana.  
  
"Now now Yusuke, no need to fire your Reigun at me. Trust me, I'm not that dangerous. I mean, I might be a demon but I'm not out to get you. Well, really, I kinda am but not in the way you think. Oh crap I'm rambling again. Sorry." Hihana smiled, her hands forward to show that she didn't have a weapon on her. Yusuke slowly lowered his hand, reaching into his pocket.  
  
"Hey where's my."  
  
"Oh sorry about that too. I left it in a trashcan. It's got to be half way to a dump by now." She stepped forward and then sat down. Yusuke and Keiko did the same as Hihana slowly, eyes stuck to Hihana.  
  
"Well then we'll just have to sit here until Hiei or Kurama or Botan or Koenma come along. I've got to ask them what to do with you." Yusuke said, trying his hardest not to blink.  
  
Hihana sighed. "I hate waiting, just like you do Yusuke. I don't know how you just said that. To quicken this process, I'm going to get Hiei." She closed her eyes and sat perfectly still.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?!?!" Yusuke asked quickly.  
  
"Shhh." she said, her light purple eyes still closed. Seconds later she opened them and smiled. "I got a hold of Hiei. He's coming, even if he had no clue who I am."  
  
Just as Hihana had said, Hiei stood in front of them minutes later. Hihana quickly rose to her feet, but did nothing besides that.  
  
"Who are you?" Hiei asked her coldly. She stared just as coldly back at him, her eyes burning.  
  
"And why should I tell you, Hiei?" She asked, her voice very different from when she had talked to Keiko.  
  
Hiei, for a moment, showed a sign of amazement. No one had ever ignored one of his questions. No one that had lived, at least he thought.  
  
"Because if you don't I'll just tear out your heart and then ask questions." He drew his sword. It seemed to Yusuke that the two were having a staring contest.  
  
"Try and fail. I have no heart, so that wouldn't work. And I'm just as fast as you, so trying to out run me would be pointless." Hihana responded harshly. "Take me to Koenma, I have something to tell him."  
  
Hiei just stared. He knew no one but himself that could be so dark and demanding and straight to the point. He could tell she was a powerful demon, and if they somehow got on her bad side things go turn very horrible. Hiei shook his head, unsure of why he was listening to her. But then he turned and said, "This way."  
  
"What? You're just going to give up, like that? All you two did was stare at each other! And where are you going?" Yusuke yelled towards Hiei.  
  
It was only then that Hiei noticed they had not really been talking. Communicating through telepathy, nothing but the last three words had been spoken. Hiei turned to stare angrily at Hihana, who merely smiled back at him.  
  
Lead on, Hiei she said to him. Hiei muttered something about annoying girls and then turned to Yusuke.  
  
"I'm taking her to Koenma. If you want to come, follow me. But I suggest you get a car or something, because I'm not going to wait for you." Hiei was about to leave when Yusuke told him to wait.  
  
"Contact Botan, because I know there is no way I'll keep up with you. Tell her to come pick me up." Hiei nodded and then left with Hihana at his heels.  
  
As they jumped from building to building, Hiei would look back every now and then to check if she was still there. Of course he could feel her presence, her aura was very strong and it floated like mist around her body. But what surprised Hiei the most was the look in her eyes. He had never seen someone look as stern as she, and yet so completely beautiful. "No. I don't think like that." Hiei said to himself, trying to hurry to Koenma's office.  
  
Outside Koenma's Office [Don't know how they got there]  
  
Hiei stopped dead in front of the huge doors. There was a slight pain in his chest from running for such a long distance, but he didn't show it. And neither did Hihana. She calmly, and gracefully, walked forward while fixing her hair.  
  
Hiei didn't know what she wanted or why she wanted to see Koenma, but Hiei had the idea that it wasn't good. He contacted Kurama and asked the fox to come at once. Then he led the way inside.  
  
"Hiei how nice of you to. wait who is this?" Koenma was bustling around his desk, looking at papers and signing them and such. At the sight of Hihana, he had stopped and put everything down.  
  
Hihana calmly walked forward and bowed before the toddler god. "I am Hihana, and I'm here to tell you about a danger that is coming. I suggest that you allow Yusuke and the other's to take this mission." She stood up straight and stared at Koenma.  
  
Koenma quickly looked to Hiei, trying to figure out what she meant. However, Hiei was looking out the window and was of no help.  
  
"Well, um. Go on then." He said. Telling George to stop all papers, he had the doors closed.  
  
A/N: Ahh, the evils of a cliffhanger. ^-^ Doesn't everyone just love me? I'm hopeful that I will get a couple of reviews soon! In addition, anyone who wants to take a guess at what I was trying to say when Hihana was chanting. you'll get a prize! However, that's only if you get it right. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I have to do this again?!? . I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. But I do own my Hihana and the plot! Buwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  
  
A/N: Ok, I don't think anyone has replied yet because I haven't loaded this yet. So that means when I do you'll get two chapters right away! Lucky you..  
  
"Ok this might sound a little strange but I'm going to tell you anyway. I live in a realm where you and more precisely Yusuke, are on a TV show. There are also many other TV shows similar but not exactly the same as yours. In one of these shows there is an evil half demon. This demon is very evil, and wants more power. I don't know how or why, but he is going to come here and try to destroy Yusuke." Hihana took a breath and let this little bit of information sink in.  
  
"Oh I know about the TV show. I made it up so that other demons wouldn't try to attack Yusuke, as you are saying. But I guess it didn't work." Koenma said as Yusuke, Botan and Kuwabara entered.  
  
"Hello Kuwabara and Yusuke. Nice to see you Botan." Hihana spoke without turning her head. Koenma couldn't tell if she heard them enter or if she could just feel this sort of thing. "Anyway, just because this is a half demon doesn't mean that he isn't strong. I know a group of people that have been chasing him for some time now, and he is most deceiving." Hihana paused just a second before Kurama walked into the room, his eyes falling straight on Hihana.  
  
Hihana didn't speak to Kurama, but continued to stare at Koenma. "I suggest you allow me to bring in this group to help us through this ordeal. They would be of much help to us."  
  
Kurama had only gotten the last part of the conversation. Looking to Hiei, a handful of words flew into his head. Kurama then turned to face Hihana, or at least her back.  
  
"How did you get from another realm to here? And how do you know that this half demon is going to attack Yusuke?" He spoke calmly and straight forward. Hiei expected her to tell him to bug off. What happened next confused him.  
  
"Kurama!" Hihana bounded backwards and hugged Kurama. Then she let the startled man go and stared happily into his eyes. "Sorry about that. Just been wanting to do it for forever. Anyway, I got here through a chant type thing. My neighbors call me a witch because I can do some magic. But most of it is just attacks changed to be used in other ways. I'm not quite sure how I know about that half breed. I guess, I just. do. It might be due to the fact that I recently killed, on accident, a relative of his. Ever since I've been having strange dreams." [I know sounds like HP] She smiled slightly the looked back towards Koenma.  
  
"Well, I have no clue why you want to help us but." Koenma began, only to be interrupted by Hihana's sharp yell.  
  
"Because I LOVE you guys. And I would never let any of you die. Or at least not again, for some of you." She glanced quickly at Kurama and Yusuke.  
  
"Er, right. But if you really want to help, I see no problem with you saving our lives. And as long as you know these people that you want to bring aren't going to hurt us, they can help too." Koenma said, as George came in again. Quick whispering and he was gone.  
  
"Thank you. Botan, I need five black candles." Botan nodded quickly and left the room for a moment. Then she returned with five candles, which she promptly handed to Hihana.  
  
Placing the raven candles around her in a star like shape, Hihana made a small fireball at her palm. Placing the candle close, it lit on fire. She did the same with all the candles and then kneeled down among them.  
  
A couple of murmured words later, and a small light blue portal had appeared in the middle of the room. Two women, one man and two demons fell towards the floor of Koenma's office before the portal closed.  
  
A demon with long white hair, wearing a red shirt and red pants, quickly stood up. His eyes looked exactly like Hihana's, except they shown a yellow color. He pulled out his sword which seemed to double in size once outside the sheath. Hiei smelt a dog fang, but he didn't know why. The demon began to sniff the air as he yelled.  
  
"Who are you? Demons, three of you. You will be defeated!" He stood ready to attack. At this point the three humans were standing. The other demon was a small kid, looking to be only a few years old. He had a fox tail and furry ears.  
  
One of the girls walked up behind the taller demon and spoke. "Inuyasha, who are they? And where are we?" She seemed to be just a normal school girl to Yusuke. He could also tell she was frightened. Hihana walked around them so that Inuyasha could see her face.  
  
"Inuyasha, put down you're weapon. We are neither on Sesshomaru's side or Naraku's. We want you to help us defeat Naraku. Please, trust me." Again Hihana held out her hands to show that she was of no harm to anyone. No one in the room moved. Finally the little kitsune spoke.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha? I think we should help them. They don't look evil." As he said this, he hid behind the legs of the one dressed in monk's clothes.  
  
The monk lowered his hand, which for some reason had been holding out towards Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Yes, and that one over there is dressed like Kagome." He said, looking at Botan who was wearing a uniform from Yusuke's school.  
  
It was then that Yusuke noticed the other human girl was holding a huge boomerang. He thought for a moment that it was merely a toy, but within seconds he realized that it was weapon.  
  
Hihana smiled. Then she began to point to each of the people in the room. "This is Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara and Koenma." Then she pointed to each of the newcomers. "That's Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo. And my name is Hihana."  
  
Save Hiei and Inuyasha, everyone made a small 'hello' gesture. Inuyasha put away his sword, his eyes still on Hihana. "Ok, so why are we here?"  
  
Hihana laughed gently. "Always straight to the point and ignorant. I already told you, if you would be so kind as to remember. We need you to help us defeat Naraku."  
  
"Feh, we don't need your help. And we have no reason to help you. So send us back home." Inuyasha said, turning around. He began to walk towards the candles when Kagome 'sat' him.  
  
"Whoa what did you do?!" Kuwabara asked stepping backwards.  
  
"Calm down. Kuwabara? It's only because of the necklace he wears. It gives me some control." Kagome yelled above Inuyasha's cursing. Then she turned to Hihana. "How do you know about Naraku?" she asked calmly.  
  
"I feel like I'm repeating myself a lot today. Well, I recently killed a relative of his in my realm. Ever since I've had dreams of him attacking this group of people. So I came here to help, and I thought since Inuyasha is so keen on killing Naraku himself, why not bring you into this."  
  
Inuyasha was standing up. "Feh, a weakling like you wouldn't be able to take down Naraku. Now I see why you need our help." He brushed himself off and turned to face Hihana.  
  
Hihana's eyes had gotten a cold look to them and she was staring straight at Inuyasha who stopped moving suddenly. Her voice was once again brutal in sound. "I could take down Naraku myself, with maybe a little help from Hiei. Don't question my strength, Inuyasha. Or after I kill Naraku I'll kill you as well."  
  
Hiei chuckled to himself. This was the type of girl he wouldn't mind hanging out with now and then. And it would be hanging out, not babysitting like he did with Kuwabara and Botan.  
  
Miroku took a step back. This demon was very strong, even he could tell that. Mentally he warned himself not to ask her any questions.  
  
"So are you willing to help us?" It was Kurama who spoke, his calm voice filling the empty void. Inuyasha looked the other way for a moment. Then he turned toward Hihana.  
  
"Fine."  
  
A/N: Ok I can only write for a certain amount of time before... ZAP! There went my brain cells. Nothing left. So please review, tell me what you think of my newest charie and storie. 


End file.
